This invention relates to an improvement in a carburetor for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to a carburetor attachment designed to replace the conventional main jet(s) found in carburetors.
It is known that the extent of combustion of fuel in the cylinders of an internal combustion engine and resulting engine performance is dependent upon the quality of the fuel/air mixture drawn therein. Accordingly, various devices have appeared either as attachments to the outside of the carburetor or as modifications incorporated therein to increase the degree of atomization of the mixture delivered by the carburetor to the engine. The external devices have included structures for use of rotating vanes, fans, blades and the like interspersed between the carburetor and the intake manifold so as to further excite and atomize the mixture passing therethrough.
Known devices, internal to the carburetor itself, have included apparatus such as nozzles, aspirators and the like interspersed, all or in part, in the main venturi of the carburetor so as to provide a more fully atomized mixture to the associated internal combustion engine.
The above devices, although assumed to be effective in their functions have resulted in relatively complex and expensive structures and/or modifications which must be made to the conventional carburetor. Such attributes have hindered their acceptance due in part to the cost-effectiveness involved.
The present invention pertains to the use of an elongated tubular attachment designed to replace the main jet found in the float chamber of a carburetor. The attachment having an elongated bore functioning as a mixing chamber therein has a port at the upper end thereof positioned so as to be above the normal level of fuel found in the float chamber. Upon actuation of the carburetor, the resulting suction draws the ambient air surrounding the upper end through this orifice and into the internal bore. Concurrently, fuel is drawn through a lower port positioned adjacent the lower end of the attachment so as to be below the normal fuel level. The introduction of the air into the chamber via the top port concurrent with the entry of the fuel therein causes a preatomization of the fuel/air mixture prior to discharge from the attachment for conveyance to the main body of the carburetor. This mixture being atomized prior to discharge into the main venturi of the carburetor enables a fuel/air mixture of high quality to be ultimately injected into the associated internal combustion engine.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide an attachment for a carburetor which is effective in increasing the quality of the fuel/air mixture delivered to the associated internal combustion engine.
Another object of this invention is to provide an attachment, as aforesaid, which is susceptible of use with most conventional carburetors.
A further object of this invention is to provide an attachment, as aforesaid, which is designed to replace the main jet of a carburetor.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an attachment, as aforesaid, which is easily installed in and removed from the float chamber of a carburetor.
Another object of this invention is to provide a carburetor attachment, as aforesaid, equipped with a chamber for mixing fuel and air drawn therein so as to provide a preatomized fuel prior to entry into the main venturi of the carburetor.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a carburetor attachment, as aforesaid, which increases gasoline mileage, engine power and reduces carbon build up in the associated internal combustion engine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a carburetor attachment, as aforesaid, which is economical to manufacture and has no moving parts and is therefore durable and long-lived.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein are set forth by way of illustration and example a preferred embodiment of this invention.